


Fight Dirty

by KindListener



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Finished.Pairing(s):Dog/God x Courier (Elwood)Warnings:Rough sex.Summary:God decides to have some fun and use El's overactive sex drive to his advantage.
Relationships: Male Courier / Dog | God
Kudos: 21





	Fight Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prove Your Loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819285) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



The Supermutant grabs Elwood's wrist, practically throwing him against the wall. His spine feels like it's about to break from the impact. Large, blue hands cup at his chest, heart thumping against his ribcage. He can't speak with all the muscles in his neck drawn so taut but a hoarse gasp splits the silence. The hulking beast behind him tears at the jumpsuit that Elijah 'gifted' him. Adrenaline pulses in his veins, fear and lust, as he braces himself against the wall of the Villa.

The mutant tears away the remainder of the jumpsuit, exposing El's stained boxer shorts, his cock straining against the front. Reaching around, Dog curiously gropes the front of the courier's underwear, relishing the soft noises that the contact brings from the human. The mutant yanks El's boxers down his thighs, drenching a girthy finger in thick, warm saliva before working it into the smaller man's entrance.  
"Oh, God...! Oh, fuck!" He yelps, arching his back. This isn't Dog, he's not the one driving anyway. This is the voice. The voice that helps, that guides, that tames. He's rougher than Dog would be because there's more malice in the voice than there could ever be inside Dog alone.

Another large finger is pushed past his rim and Elwood presses his forehead to the wall, gasping.  
"Be -- hahh... -- careful or you'll...split me in two." He manages, breath coming hard and heavy as the beast breathes down the back of his neck, hot and eager.  
"I know you aren't so fragile. You adapt quickly and your body tells me what you truly want when it loosens around my fingers." He states, tonguing at the back of the courier's neck before slipping in another finger.  
"A-Ah! Fuck! Too much... It's too much!" El shouts, voice desperate as his insides twist around the mutant's fingers. Warm and thick and stretching him wide, wide enough that his hole gapes when he pulls his fingers out. "Hahh... Hahh..." The pain eases as he gets used to the size, large fingers crooking against his prostate and making him mewl in pleasure. Soon, his fingers slip from the courier's body and Elwood groans as the feeling of emptiness consumes him.  
"Don't fret, little one; I'll fill you properly." The mutant drawls.

Dog -- but not Dog -- pulls the tattered material away from his groin, exposing his huge cock, already dripping with precome. He positions it at El's slick, loosened hole, the blunt head pushing inside.  
"H-Holy fuck!" The courier clenches his fist, nails scraping along the concrete wall, leaving bloody red lines in their wake.  
"You're so warm, so wet, so eager." The Nightkin teases with a groan.  
"F...Fuck! I'm not... Not gonna last...!" El's body clenches tight around his cock as a few more inches slide inside. "It's... It's good..."  
"See? I knew you'd enjoy it." He chuckles heatedly as tears prickle at the corner of the human's eyes. "There's more to come." His other large hand grabs the courier's midsection, lifting him off the floor. A few more inches slide in and El feels like he's as deep as he can go but he's wrong.

His cock stretches the courier out, large, full balls grazing along his inner thighs. The Nightkin uses his body like a cock sleeve, bottoming out inside him with a hoarse moan. The tip presses against his abdomen, creating a crude bulge that Elwood places a palm over, groaning and sighing in overstimulation. It feels like it'll tear him apart, thick and hot and pulsing. He moves the little human's body up then down, up then down. His guts twist around the mutant's cock eagerly, pulling a drawn-out, rumbling moan from his chest. He groans deeply, loving the feeling El's tight body grants him.  
"F-Fuck! I'm gonna...come...!" Untouched, the courier comes in thick bouts of white, groaning loudly as the mutant continues to use his body to bring himself to orgasm. He feels El's body squeeze around his cock and it makes him stop in his tracks, his cock twitching deep inside.  
"You'll like this, little one..." He whispers, tongue licking at the curve of the courier's spine. He empties himself, thick come filling Elwood to the brim and making his stomach bulge from the volume.  
"Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuck*fuck*...!"  
"Ngh..." The mutant comes with a low moan and a gasp of breath, pulling the courier's body off him as he pants out his breaths.

His body can't hold that much, come covering the floor as it flows down El's legs.  
"You waste my gift, little one..." He teases, leaning down to lick at the fluid that drips down his thighs and onto the floor--

Jerking off his bedroll, Elwood wakes with a start, breath coming quick. Just...a dream? Sighing, he lays back, palming at his belly. It feels...fine, normal. He sighs, wrapping his hand around his leaking cock, groaning quietly as he thinks about his dream. Maybe he would have to have a chat with the mutant in the morning.


End file.
